dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded
Blink, Ellen and the rest of the class along with the Bus Driver, have stranded on an island and must all find a way to survive and escape. Meanwhile, Bruce and his gang try to steal a gem from a museum. 'Characters' *Blink *Ellen *Tikia *Bus Driver *Bully *Kids *Blue *Pink *Bruce *Gang Members *Trollz0r (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Blink walks outside his home) Blink: Do I really need to? Blue: Don't worry Blink, this'll just be a try, if you don't like it, your mom will continue taking you to school. Blink: Okay Daddy. Pink: (worries) Maybe we shouldn't do this... Blue: Why? Pink: (inaudibley whispers in his ear) Blue: Don't worry honey, he'll be fine. Pink: (sighs) I hope so. (the school bus arrives) Blink: Bye Mommy and Daddy! Blue and Pink: Bye Blink! (Blink gets on the school bus and becomes very nervous) Blink: (shivers) Where should I sit? Bus Driver: There's still lots of seats left young man, just take a seat. Ellen: Blink! Blink! Hi! (waves to him) Blink: Hi Ellen! (Ellen pats her hand on the seat next to her, Blink runs towards it and sits next to Ellen) Ellen: First time on a bus? Blink: (nods slowly) Ellen: Mine too! (Blink smiles while blushing, they hold hands) Bully: (in seat behind them) Aww the little nerds are gonna kiss. Ellen: Knock it off you jerk! Bully: You'll soon regret saying that... (the bus drives off, they pass Bruce's street) Gang Member #1: AUUGH! I'm so fucking bored! Gang Member #2: What can we do?! Bruce: SHUT UP! We'll think of something to do you little cry babies! Gang Member #3: We could go steal something! Bruce: What can we even steal?! There's nothing worth stealing anyway! (suddenly they notice a truck carrying a large gem towards a museum. Bruce and all his gang members grin) Bruce: Prepare boys, tonight we're planning a special robbery... (back to the school bus driving across the city. the Bully behind Blink and Ellen keeps pulling on Ellen's hair) Ellen: Ow! That hurts! Bully: Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cry? (continues pulling) Blink: Hey! Leave her alone! Bully: Make me nerd. (continues pulling Ellen's hair) Ellen: STOP! (cries) Bully: Cry baby! Cry like a wimpy baby! Blink: (pissed) I SAID STOP! (punches the Bully and bites his arm) Bully: Get off me you freako! Blink: NO! Bully: (pushes Blink on) You made a big mistake you jerk! (Blink and the Bully continue fighting, they bump into the bus driver) Bus Driver: Hey watch it! HEY! (the bus goes out of control) Blink: YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! Bully: HAH! LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN YOU PUNY WIMP! Blink: I HATE YOU!!! (the bus drives off a bridge and into the lake, everyone on the bus scream) Bus Driver: (opens a window) Everybody out! One by one! Come on let's go! (all the kids climb out the window and jump into the water with the Bus Driver being last) Bus Driver: Everybody alright! Bully: (punches Blink's arm) Nice going nerd! Blink: You started it! Ellen: (pushes both of them away from each other) CUT IT OUT! BOTH OF YOU! We've got a big problem on our hands! Blink: (ashamed) Right, right... Male Kid: Look! An island! Bus Driver: Alright, everybody swim towards that island! (they all swim towards the island) Blink: (pants) We made it! Female Kid: (to Bus Driver) How are we going to get home?! Bus Driver: I'll call someone! (pulls his phone out and tries calling 911) (The phone picks up no signal) Bus Driver: Darn it! I'm sorry kids, but I can't pick up any signal. (all the kids gasp) Bully: NO! Now I can't bully anymore newbies! Ellen: (teary) NO! I- I don't wanna die! Blink: I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! Bully: (laughs) Baby. Ellen: Quiet you! Bully: Whatever. Bus Driver: I'll try again a few times! In the meantine, see if you kids can find a shelter. (a mysterious figure is seen watching them) Voice: Long time no see old friend, and he has friends too... Bus Driver: (tries calling again) Come on! Come on! (No Signal) Bus Driver: DARN IT! Male Kid: What are we gonna do sir? Bus Driver: I'll try again later, for now, we must build a shelter. (picks up some wood) Ellen: We might as well if we're going to survive. (Cuts to a Museum, where Bruce and his Gang hide) Bruce: Alright boys, remember the plan, we go in and take the gem! Gang Member #1: Boss, don't forget that we could have trouble if Rapper shows up. Bruce: Rapper Crapper whatever! Let's just focus on our mission for now! Gang Member #1: Fine. (Bruce and his gang sneak around the building, avoiding lights and guards) Guard #1: Alright man! For SURE this time, we won't mess this job up! Guard #2: Yeah, let's hope not. Bruce: (behind a bush) (whispers) Alright, go! Gang Member #2: (dressed up as a girl) Fine. (the gang member walks in front of the Guards) Guard #1: Holy shit. Guard #2: That is one hot chick! (Bruce and the gang members sneak around as the gang member runs off) Guard #1: Aww, why did she run away? Guard #2: DARN IT! We've been tricked! Guard #1: Should we do something about it? Guard #2: ..... Nah. (back to the island, the group finishes the wooden shelter) Bus Driver: Phew, all done. Alright kids, we should rest up... (Blink's stomach rumbles) Blink: But I'm hungry! (all the kids start complaining) Bus Driver: LOOK! We'll have to find food tomorrow! For now we rest up! Ellen: Hey, what's that? (The kids spot a basket in the water) Female Kid: IT'S FOOD! (all the kids prepare to eat the food) Ellen: WAIT! No! We're saving this for tomorrow! (the kids except Blink groan) Blink: She's right... Bully: Who said so Nerd?! Bus Driver: ENOUGH! Now let's rest up for tomorrow! (the kids go to sleep, it cuts to Blue's house, Pink walks back and forth in worry) Blue: (yawns) Pink, go to sleep. Pink: SLEEP?! Have you not even noticed that Blink isn't here?! Blue: Oh yeah, where is he? Pink: I dunno! He wasn't at school when I tried to pick him up! Blue: That's very odd... Pink: (shivers) Maybe I should call the school! (picks up the phone and dials numbers) Come on pick up... Voice on Phone: Hello, the person you've tried to call is not available. Please tr- (Pink hangs up) Pink: DAMN IT! Blue: Maybe you should try calling the Bus Driver, maybe HE knows what happened to Blink. Pink: (realises) Good idea. (calls the bus driver) (Back to the island, the Bus Driver's phone rings) Bus Driver: YES! Signal! (picks up) Hello? Pink: Hello?! Is that you?! Bus Driver: Yeah, I'm the bus driver. Pink: Oh thank god! Have you seen Blink?! Is he okay?! Bus Driver: Err, I hate to tell you ma'am but... Pink: (freaks out) What?! WHAT?! Bus Driver: We kinda got stuck on an island... Pink: WHAT?! PUT BLINK ON THE PHONE! Bus Driver: Ma'am, he's asleep. Pink: I DON'T CARE! PUT HIM ON! (Bus Driver wakes Blink up) Blink: (yawns) Huh...? Bus Driver: It's your mom. Blink: MOMMY! (answers) Hello? Pink: (cries) Blink! Oh thank god your okay! Blink: I'm fine Mommy... Pink: Are you okay? Are you hurt?! WHERE ARE YOU?! (cries) Blink: I'm on an island... Pink: Don't worry! I'll come find you! Blink: Yay! Pink: Please stay safe! I love you! (hangs up) Blue: Was that Blink? Pink: Blue, (zooms on her face) get Trollz0r... (back to Bruce and the gang members. They are sneaking through the museum) Bruce: Stay calm... Gang Member #3: (About to sneeze) Aah... AH-CH- (Bruce covers his mouth) Gang Member: Phew... AH-CHOOOO! (the sirens go off) Bruce: Nice going you fucktard! Guards: Hey! Stop right there! Gang Member #4: Never! (shoots the guards' arms) Let's go! Bruce: THE GEM! (Bruce sprints for the gem, the Guards shoot bullets as Bruce side flips and front flips over them in slow motion. He grabs the Gem and runs out with his gang members. They use shields from the museum to block the bullets from the Guards. Eventually they make it outside and they hide behind a bush while the Police drive right past them) Gang Member #1: Phew, that was close... Bruce: Yeah, but at least we got the Gem baby! Gang Member #3: AH-CHOOO! (the Police see them) Bruce: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! Gang Member #3: Sorry... (Bruce and his gang sprint for a helicopter) Chad Cop: (over speaker) Do not approach the vehicle! Put your hands in the air and surrender! (Bruce and his gang activate the Helicopter as they fly away) Chad Cop: AFTER THEM! (Back to the Island. While the others are sleeping, a Wolf leaps out from the bushes and walks around the camp site staring at the food. While walking, the Wolf accidentally tickles Ellen's foot with it's tail) Ellen: (giggles) Blink, stop that... (yawns and continues sleeping) (The Wolf stares at Ellen and snarles) Ellen: Huh? (notices the Wolf and screams) HELP! (The Wolf grabs her arm with it's teeth and takes her into the forest) Ellen: (cries) HELP ME! Blink: (wakes up) Huh?! ELLEN! (Bus Driver and the kids wake up) Bus Driver: That Wolf took Ellen! Bully: Whatever, it's just a girl. Let's eat! Blink: (slaps the Bully's hand) I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE MEANIE! NOW WE'RE GOING TO FIND ELLEN OR I'LL POST THAT SECRET VIDEO OF YOU SCREAMING LIKE A BABY ONTO YOUTUBE! Bully: (growls) FINE! You little S-head! (Blink runs into the forest) Blink: ELLEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! Ellen: (from a distance) BLINK! Blink: ELLEN! (runs into the forest and finds them) ELLEN! (The Wolf growls at Blink but suddenly runs when the bushes rattle) Tikia: (jumps from the tree) That's right! Scram you creature! Blink: TIKI! Tikia: Hey there kid, come for a visit? Blink: Well... sorta... Ellen: (hugs Tikia) Oh thank you! Thank you! TIkia: Anytime kid, I care for those who are in need of help. Ellen: But my arm's bleeding! (Tikia puts a large wet leaf around her arm) TIkia: That should help, wet things make your arm better quick and easy. Ellen: Thank you. (Bus Driver and the others find them) Bus Driver: Ellen! Your okay! Ellen: Yeah! She helped me! Bus Driver: Thank you, whoever you are. Tikia: I'm Tikia, protecter of this forest. This Island's my home. Blink: She helped me once! Bully: (scoffs) As if, we got this done, now let's eat some food! (Tikia grabs the Bully and spanks his but a few times) Tikia: YOU need to behave yourself mister! Bully: (cries) Alright! I'm sorry! (they hear more rustling in the trees) Blink: Huh? (it shows Blue cutting through the trees) Blue: Blink! Blink! Pink: Where are you Blink?! (Blue finds the group) Blue: BLINK! Pink: (gasps) Blink! Blink: Mommy! Daddy! (Blink hugs Blue and Pink as she kisses him several times on the head) Bully: (laughs) What a baby! (Tikia glares at the Bully) Bully: Err, I mean, (sarcastically) yay he found his parents. Blink: How did you guys find us? Blue: We used our friend's helicopter. Bus Driver: So, we can escape...? Blue: Uh yeah, kinda. Blink: (teary) But I'm gonna miss Tikia! Tikia: Never fear little mate, I'll come to visit sometime. Blink: Yay! Blue: Alright, well we should get going. Pink: Come on guys. (they all head off) Tikia: Safe travels! (after they leave on Trollz0r's jet, a helicopter crashes on the island) Bruce: Nice landing fucktard! Gang Member #4: Uhh Boss? Bruce: WHAT?! Gang Member #1: We're stuck on an island, and our helicopter's totaled. Bruce: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it! (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases